


Takes Two to be a Masterpiece

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Imported, Kinkmeme, M/M, Underage is Referenced (Past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: DevotedWife!Lelouch, Careerman!Jeremiah; Jeremiah's been working overtime. Lelouch decides he needs some HOTT lovins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes Two to be a Masterpiece

The windows in his house were all dark.  
  
Jeremiah unlocked the door quietly, not wanting to wake up Lelouch. He hung up his coat and placed his briefcase beneath it before checking the time.  
  
11:32 PM the hallway clock read in accusing green numbers.  
  
Jeremiah sighed, eying his suitcase by the door. He had some paperwork that he hadn't been able to finish at work. It wasn't difficult, but time consuming, and he wanted to get it done so that he and Lelouch would be able to spend the rest of the weekend together. His cock twitched at the thought; it had been so long since he and Lelouch had been able to have sex, and Jeremiah wasn't stupid enough to think that his libido was anywhere near Lelouch's.  
  
He pressed a finger to his temple and made his way down the hall, peering into their shared bedroom. Lelouch slept against one side, as he usually did when Jeremiah wasn't home, and was close to toppling over the edge. Jeremiah entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Lelouch's side gently. He whispered, "You're going to fall off, Lelouch."  
  
Lelouch pulled him in for a chaste kiss, and after a moment, he mumbled, "Are you coming to bed?" His hair was pressed to one side and he looked so  _ruffled_ , as if someone had just fucked him into the mattress. Jeremiah could imagine his rough voice was a result of him screaming, and he grew hard at the thought. Lelouch pulled Jeremiah atop him, pressing Jeremiah's erection into his thigh and sighing in pleasure.   
  
"Lelouch, you need to sleep. Aren't you seeing Nunally tomorrow?" Jeremiah reminded, desperately trying not to start humping his younger lover's leg.   
  
Lelouch kissed him deeply. "It's the weekend, Jeremiah." He murmured. "Besides, I'm seeing Nunally in the afternoon. There's plenty of time for you to split me open with your hard cock," Lelouch pressed a palm against Jeremiah's erection, "and make me writhe beneath you, hm?" He squirmed a bit, pushing the blanket to the other side of the mattress and catching Jeremiah in a deeper kiss. "It's been a long time. Tell me what you want to do with me, Jeremiah."  
  
Jeremiah choked, inhaling Lelouch's scent deeply and kissing his neck. "I want to make you come," he said finally, "and then prepare you with your own semen. I want to fuck you and fill you up with my semen, and then suck you out in the shower. I want to flip you over and watch your asshole spread around me as I thrust into you, and hear you whine when I pull out."  
  
Lelouch wrapped his fist in Jeremiah's tie and pulled him into a kiss, licking his teeth and his tongue and every corner of his mouth. "Jeremiah," he said, his voice thick with arousal, "get off the bed."  
  
Jeremiah slid off in a hurry, and his cock tented his pants. Lelouch pulled off his tie, throwing it off somewhere in the room, and then pulled off his belt. Jeremiah pulled off his shirt and added it to the pile as he watched Lelouch. The younger male undid the button of Jeremiah's trousers, knuckles brushing against his erection, and slid the zipper down. He dropped to his knees, pulling Jeremiah's pants down, and pressed a wet kiss to jeremiah's balls through the cotton of his boxers. "You want to fuck me bare, Jeremiah?" Lelouch said.  
  
"Will you let me?" Jeremiah said. Lelouch's hot breath against his cock made him stiffen, more blood pooling in his groin.  
  
Lelouch kissed his cock, "Yes," he hissed, and Jeremiah caught Lelouch's mouth, pushing him to the floor beneath him and covering him with his own body. He pressed Lelouch to the cool wood, kissing him savagely as he humped the younger male's leg. He undid the buttons of Lelouch's shirt, sliding if off of his shoulders and licked a line down Lelouch's neck. Jeremiah reached a nipple and sucked on it, hard, teasing it with his teeth and tongue and he pulled Lelouch's pants down and kicked them off of his ankles. He reached for Lelouch's underwear, and pulled off of Lelouch's nipple when he felt bare skin.  
  
"Lelouch," Jeremiah said slowly as Lelouch blinked slowly, regaining thought, "were you not wearing underwear?"  
  
Lelouch hummed, and reached into the drawer behind him. He pulled out the lube and poured some in his palm, rolling it to make it warm. "I had been hoping," Lelouch admitted, "that you were going to be horny tonight."  
  
Jeremiah kissed him hard, his cock beginning to leak. He moaned into the kiss when Lelouch stroked him with lube and said, "Fuck. Fuck, Lelouch. I can't--I want--"  
  
Lelouch pulled Jeremiah into him, Jeremiah's cock slipping between his legs, and said, "Rub my balls with your cock, Jeremiah?"  
  
Jeremiah moaned and began to thrust, the friction between Lelouch's legs and his member more than enough to make him come. As he did, his hot semen splashed against Lelouch's inner thighs and balls, and Lelouch whimpered at the sensation. Jeremiah stroked the younger male's erection with a lazy hand, and pinched his balls lightly. Lelouch shuddered with his orgasm, and the white cum pooled on his belly. Jeremiah stroked the liquid onto his fingers, and said, "Lelouch, spread your legs."   
  
Lelouch laughed breathlessly, "We sound like the bad pornos you used to bring over." He spread his legs and lifted one to his chest, exposing his asshole to Jeremiah's hungry eyes.  
  
Jeremiah teased the hole, circling it, and groaned. "Don't remind me. Marianne was so angry when she found out I was corrupting your mind."  
  
Lelouch coughed. "It's weird that you refer to my mother by her first name. Besides, it wasn't that you were corrupting my  _mind_. It was that you were fucking me while we watched the pornos." Jeremiah slipped a finger into Lelouch, sliding it in and out of his body. "Uhhn. And," he jerked as Jeremiah added another finger, "you were my  _tutor_. You were--aahm--just out of college--" Lelouch bit back a moan as Jeremiah added another finger and began fucking him with them, "and--ah--I was in my second year of high school."  
  
"You were horny," Jeremiah said, "and hungry for cock." He pressed his fingers into Lelouch's prostate, enjoying the way the boy jerked against them.  
  
"Aaahn." Lelouch moaned, "but I didn't know it was for an older," he pushed down on the fingers, " _thicker_  cock until I saw you jerking off in the guest room." He panted.  
  
Jeremiah pressed his fingers against his dried cum lining Lelouch's thighs, and said, "Most teenagers would have left to masturbate on their own."  
  
Lelouch twisted on Jeremiah's fingers, "Since when have I been normal?"  
  
"No kidding," Jeremiah said, kissing Lelouch wetly, "you came into the room and insisted I shove my cock up your ass or hand over the sex tape so you could figure out how to do it on your own." He pulled his fingers out of Lelouch's ass and lifted the younger male onto the bed. He climbed back onto the bed as well, pressing the boy down with his weight, and murmured, "You were what, ten years younger than me? I had never been so turned on in my life."  
  
Lelouch wrapped his legs around Jeremiah's waist and flipped them over.   
  
"Lelouch?"  
  
Lelouch kissed Jeremiah messily, precum already dripping from his member. "Jeremiah," he said, "You work too hard." He stroked Jeremiah's cock, swiping his belly for what remained of his own semen to lubricate the older man. "Not enough," Lelouch said. He reached over Jeremiah to pull out the tube of lube again, and Jeremiah licked Lelouch's cock as it hovered above his face. Lelouch crumbled, lightly, and Jeremiah took his balls into his mouth, suckling as the younger male tried to uncap the lube. When he heard the snapping sound, Jeremiah released Lelouch's balls and kissed his inner thigh gently.   
  
Lelouch poured lube directly onto Jeremiah's cock this time, not bothering to warm it in his hand. The cool sensation on his heated flesh made Jeremiah more aroused, and he barely waited for Lelouch to coat his cock completely before trying to flip them over again so that he could slide into that tight hole.  
  
"Stop," Lelouch said. He straddled Jeremiah's waist, warm and soft  _and not on his cock_. "Relax for once, Jeremiah. It's the wife's duty to serve you, isn't it?" He rose himself above Jeremiah's cock, spreading his legs, and gently tried to guide the engorged member into him. Once the head of Jeremiah's dick had slipped past his asshole, Lelouch ground down, taking in the rest of Jeremiah's thick cock.   
  
Jeremiah's hips thrust up, catching Lelouch's prostate, and the younger male pulled himself off of Jeremiah until he could feel the head against his entrance before sinking down again. He was slow, but his legs were spread to the point that Jeremiah could see himself slide into Lelouch's asshole, spreading that tiny hole wider and wider. He tried to thrust upwards, but Lelouch caught his hips and then twisted, and Jeremiah moaned. Lelouch continued to pull himself up and down, working along Jeremiah's cock, and he panted roughly. Jeremiah came and everything went black.

* * *

Jeremiah woke up to the feeling of something warm in his grip, and when he cracked open his eyes, Lelouch was stroking himself with Jeremiah's hand. "Lelouch," Jeremiah said, his voice husky, "let me suck your cock."

  
Lelouch grinned softly, and climbed atop Jeremiah, his legs spreading around the older man's head. He grabbed the headboard of the bed, bracing himself and Jeremiah took him into his mouth, sucking while he played with Lelouch's balls with one hand and his loose asshole with the other. When Lelouch came, collapsing against the bed, Jeremiah slid from under him and pulled him down the bed so that Lelouch was on his knees. He slipped his hardening cock into Lelouch, sliding in the juices that he had left before, and held Lelouch's hips down as he thrust into the pliant hole. Lelouch moaned, sensitive after his recent orgasm, and when Jeremiah orgasmed again, he pushed his ass against Jeremiah's groin, not allowing him to draw out.  
  
"I want to sleep with you in me," Lelouch said, "it's been too long."   
  
Jeremiah pulled out of Lelouch, ignoring his gentle protest, and slipped back into Lelouch once they had arranged themselves under the covers. Lelouch kissed Jeremiah, and tightened the muscles around his cock briefly, as if making sure the other male was really there. Jeremiah pressed himself completely into Lelouch, his cock flaccid. He stared at the clock, unhappily.  
  
8:31 AM it grinned at him.  
  
"Do you need to go somewhere?" Lelouch asked sleepily.  
  
Jeremiah thought of the paperwork he had brought home to work on over the weekend, the errand he needed to run for his boss, and rolled his hips into Lelouch, earning him a moan.  
  
"No," Jeremiah said. "I'm already where I needed to be."


End file.
